


To the Hilt

by Chainlinkfence



Series: Four or Five (one shots) [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Intersex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Object Insertion, Omega Verse, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chainlinkfence/pseuds/Chainlinkfence
Summary: A little PWP with Red.
Relationships: Blue Link/Green Link/Red Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link, Blue Link/Red Link, Red Link/Vio Link
Series: Four or Five (one shots) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065116
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	To the Hilt

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write one of the Links with their sword sooooooooo here's that.

Red whines as the heat becomes overwhelming. His fingers play with his rim and he lets a finger dip inside. He's been furiously hard ever since he thought about touching himself by he ignores that for his begging hole. The pads of his other two fingers run against his ring and he sighs at the feeling. 

He needs something inside of him. 

The little Omega noises at the back of his throat are supposed to call his pack to come take care of him, but so far either no one's heard or no one cares. The thought makes him sad and he lets out a small distressed noise. The Alpha call isn't getting Shadow or Green's attention, the Omega whine hasn't got Vio to come give him a cuddle, and the Delta whimpers haven't brought Blue to his door. 

He shifts his head around, he'd taken to the floor after deeming his bed too hot. His legs splay out as he lets his fingers play with his space a little more and he catches a gleam by the door. His Four Sword. He whines as he thinks about the hilt, and it doesn't get much farther in thinking before he reaches out for it, letting his fingers dance over the smooth scabbard. Too thick to use without really hurting himself, and he pushes the thought of how that turns him on to the back of his mind. 

He sits up on his knees, back leaned against the foot of his bed as he works out how he's gonna get it inside of him. One of his legs falls in front of him as he angles the grip towards where he's dripping. He slides back a bit so he's half leaned against his bed and half laying down and he gasps when the cold, blunt metal hits his hole. If he leans back a little more he can probably get the head fully in. 

He lives for the feeling as he pressing the full hilt into him. Fingers poking around as he helped ease the sword into himself. 

"That's it." He says to himself, "Good Omega." 

He imagines himself inside of Link's head, one of the others touching at his sex as they dirty talk around him. He and Vio are the only two who can feel this part of Link and it drives him mad when Green makes him press something into him while they train. 

Once the full end of the grip makes it in, he places both hands on the guard as he forced the handle deeper into himself. Vio and him both have a bad habit of hurting themselves in desperate attempts to make themselves feel good. So he's trying super hard to take it slow but it seems impossible. 

'Fuck me' he mouths, watching as the guard touches his bush, 'Harder Alpha.' Words too embarrassed to speak out loud, even in the silence of his own room. He can practically feel himself pouring out pheromones as he tries to attract anyone to come take care of him. He hopes the whole house smells like him, in a feral way, as that lays his claim as the pack Omega. 

He hears his door shift open and he whines louder, gathering the attention of a very flustered Blue. 

"What the fuck are you doing, Red?" Blue's immediately in his vicinity, straddling the swords scabbard as he bumps it accidentally. Red sees stars as he moans. 

"Need it. Want it inside me." Red still has a death grip on the guards, keeping the hilt firmly inside of him. The shape hurts a bit, but the pain and pleasure are definitely holding hands. 

Through his blurred vision he catches Blue as he curses, going to softly pull the sword out of him. 

"No, no, I want it in. Blue stop!" He pulls further back from him, even with craving the touch. "Knot?" 

"Red, I don't have- ugh, Stop before you hurt yourself." 

"Fuck me Delta." He takes a moment to shift his new toy around inside him, sighing at the movement. Blue is cringing as he reaches for it again. 

"Red stop it, I'm not gonna sleep with you, you need to get this out-"

"I'm in pain ," his voice cracks and he doesn't care. "And you won't let me feel better."

"Red, I'm not going to fuck you-" 

Red hates it, but that simple statement makes his eyes water and he wants to cry. He feels his face trying to twist, and he fights the impulse. He doesn't succeed.

"Oh, fuck," Blue says. He huffs and then sits next to him. He forces Red's hands away and he grips the fallen blankets he'd dragged to the floor with him. He grabs the scabbard in one hand and puts the other on the omega's hip. Slowly, he pushes the end of it into him and Red cries out. 

"Blue, Blueberry," he whimpers. "More."

The Delta shushes him. "Just let me take care of you.”

Red nods his head. He trusts Blue to make him feel good.

Blue slowly turns him on his side, and then moves up one of his legs so his thigh is flush with his stomach. Red sobs in pure relief as the movement now enables the hilt to smoothly move in deeper. It feels so good inside, so fucking good.

Blue rubs his back as he takes in the sword. “You’re doing so good for me, Red."

He can’t help it, his eyes slide close and he keens at the praise. He loves hearing those words in Blue’s voice. He loves hearing praise coming out of the Delta's mouth.

Blue'’s hand stills on his back, the sharp edge of arousal in the Delta’s voice as he says, “Red, baby, you don’t know how gorgeous you look right now,” right as he twists the sword slightly inside the omega.

Red cries out. The twist makes it bump right against his sweet spot. “You’re such a good omega, taking all this for me.” He desperately nods. He wants to prove to Blue how good he is. “Do you know what it’s going to be like fighting from now on? Everytime we hold the sword made for a God to wield and you were such a desperate slut you had to get it inside of you?"

It twists again and Red scrambles for the bedding that's been yanked off with his twisting. He pulls it close to him and buries his face in its softness as he sobs from pure pleasure. He wants to hear more. He needs to hear more.

Blue's hand slides up his back and tangles into his hair, brushing stands away from his face. “Open your eyes, Omega. I want to see you.”

Red obeys him without question and without thought. He blinks through blurry tears to see Blue smiling at him softly. The hand in his hair moves to carefully wipe tears off his face. “There’s those pretty reds. Don’t hide them away like that again.” Red nods.

The Delta smirks then, and he only has a second to wonder why before Blue bends down and licks the slick off his thighs. Red jerks, but he slams the hand not on the stick down on his shoulder, forcing him to stay right where he wants him. Red clenches around the hilt, body going absolutely taunt as he hits his first orgasm, taking deep breaths to ease himself out of the drop.

Blue licks up all the slick on Red’s thighs, his chin becoming wet with it. Red feels like he’s about to die from the amount of arousal in his veins. “Fuck, I’ve been wanting to do that since I walked into the room.”

"Then why'd you say no?" Red says as he presents himself, "I'm a good Omega, Blue." 

"I know you are. I was just scared of you hurting yourself, you didn't tear anything, right?" 

Red shakes his head legs falling open a bit more. He whimpers and whines as Blue fucks the hilt in and out of him. "Red, I'm gonna just-" Blue moans as he takes his dick out of his pants, "Can I?"

"Please," Red looks over his shoulder, "Please Blue." 

"Okay, okay I've got you. Relax for me." Blue eases the sword out of him, tossing it to the side as he lines himself up. 

"We'll get you another orgasm, a cuddle, and you can purr. We need to find one of your plugs though so you don't hurt yourself, okay?"

Red nods as he rocks back to meet Blue's thrusts, far too blissed out to really think about it. He's oversensitive, whiney little puddle as he lets Blue rearrange him to take the Delta deeper. The second time he cums, he feels Blue fill him up and his eyes roll back, unaware of the praise tumbling out of the others mouth. 

"Good boy, Red." He feels the other pet his hair back from his face, "Such a good boy." 

Red's eyes feel heavy as he hums, acknowledgment of the compliment. Blue pulls out, one of his hands going between Reds thighs to feel at his mess as he nuzzles the Omega's cheek. Red feels one of the fingers press inside of him and rub against his walls. "You didn't tear anything this time. Good boy." 

Red groans when Blue's fingers pull away with a wet pop, and let's himself be carried as Blue takes him back to his bed. He latches onto his arm when he feels him trying to leave. 

"I'm just getting your plug, Red, one second." 

"Get it from here," he whines, eyes tearing up again, "I need you here." 

Blue sighs as he crawls in next to him, reaching over for the nightstand to pull the toy out, "Exhale for me, okay?" 

Red let's out a sigh as the toy is pressed into him, legs spread to give Blue pretty of room. 

Red snuggles up into Blue's hold, head right over his chest as he dozes off. The Delta's hold keeps him there, wrapped around him as he rubs his back. Red feels a purr rumble through his chest but he wants to be with it enough to enjoy Blue's presence so he hums instead.

"You can purr if you want."

"I want a cuddle."

Blue laughs. "You can have both."

Red moves on Blue's chest until he can look up at his brother and scrunches his nose at him. "I want to cuddle and remember it."

"I'll go get Vio," Blue says trying to roll Red off his chest, "he said he would be back home early."

"Nooooo, can't you get him to come from here?"

Blue snorts and allows Red to push him down and settle more comfortably on top of him. "I don't think you've quite come back to yourself yet."

Red doesn't care where he's supposed to be. He can stay right here, Blue gives the best cuddles and kisses. Red doesn't need to be anywhere else. Vio eventually makes his way into the room, "Goddess Red you need to take a bath," he realizes soon enough that Red can't do anything more complicated than lay there and soak up the warmth of Blue's body.

Red can feel how sticky he is so he probably is a mess. But he'd be a happy mess if Vio was touching him. Red flops around until he can dislodge an arm from where it's stuck between himself and Blue. He reaches in Vio's direction and makes a grabby motion with his hand but the purple hero isn't in reach because he's mean like that.

"Come here," Red mumbles against Blue's shirt.

"I'm not ruining a whole set of clothing."

"Then get naked and come here."

Vio probably rolls his eyes but soon Red hears clothes being removed and the bed dipping under a body. Vio settles at his back and immediately starts purring.

Red sighs and melts further onto Blue's chest.


End file.
